moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Chucky
Category:Characters | aliases = Chuckie This is the spelling of Chucky's name in Shriek If You Know What I Did Last Friday the Thirteenth (2000). Charles Lee Ray The Lakeshore Strangler | film = | franchise = Child's Play | image = | notability = | type = | race = Living doll | gender = | base of operations = Chicago, Illinois Lockport, Illinois Hackensack, New Jersey | known relatives = Tiffany Ray "Wife", though their marriage is not legally recognized as they are both wanted felons as well as dolls. | status = | born = January 24th, 1950 | died = 1988 Human death. | 1st appearance = Child's Play (1988) | final appearance = | actor = Brad Dourif Edan Gross Edan Gross provided the voice for "Friendly" Chucky, while still pretending to be a Good Guy doll. Ed Gale Ed Gale was the stunt double for Chucky in Bride of Chucky. Steven Anthony Lawrence Actor Steven Anthony Lawrence played Chucky in the 2000 spoof film, Shriek If You Know What I Did Last Friday the Thirteenth. }} Charles Lee "Chucky" Ray is a fictional killer doll, and the central villain of the Child's Play film series. Overview Chucky is the shortened name for serial killer Charles Lee Ray. Ray was a psychopath from Chicago, Illinois, who was pursued and gunned down by a detective named Mike Norris. While lying bleeding to death in a toy store, Charles quickly conducted a voodoo incantation, transposing his soul into a secondary vessel. The closest repository for his spirit was a Good Guy doll whose name also happened to be Chucky. Charles lived on through Chucky, and was able to animate the doll's features and perform a variety of functions. The Good Guy doll was purchased by Karen Barclay as a gift for her son, Andy Barclay. Chucky sought to transfer his soul again into Andy's body, which he intended on using on a permanent basis. As events unfolded however, Chucky's rage and bloodlust manifested itself, resulting in several deaths. Although he was never able to acquire Andy's body, the living killer doll continued to exist despite numerous instances of apparent destruction and his body count continued to rise. Notes & Trivia * * Chucky is the only film slasher to appear on episodes of World Class Wrestling (WCW). * Chucky appeared on the October 17th, 1998 episode of Saturday Night Live. * Archival footage of Chucky from Child's Play can be seen in the 2001 video documentary, Boogeymen: The Killer Compilation. * A copy of the Lockport Guardian, seen during the opening credit sequence of Bride of Chucky establishes that the shooting of Charles Lee Ray from the first Child's Play took place on Tuesday, November 8th, 1988. The newspaper article has a Wednesday, November 9th, 1988 publication date. See also External Links * * Chucky at Wikipedia * Chucky at the Horror House * Chucky at the Good Guy Wiki * Chucky at the Horror Film Wiki References ---- Category:Serial killers Category:Psychopaths Category:Living dolls Category:1950/Character births Category:Child's Play/Characters Category:Child's Play 2 (1990)/Characters Category:Child's Play 3 (1991)/Characters Category:Bride of Chucky (1998)/Characters Category:Seed of Chucky (2004)/Characters Category:Curse of Chucky (2013)/Characters Category:Shriek If You Know What I Did Last Friday the Thirteenth (2000)/Characters Category:Stan Helsing (2009)/Characters Category:Brad Dourif/Characters